Daddy's Advice
by Akasuna no Acan Cashmere
Summary: Pernikahan Ino dengan Sai sudah disiapkan dengan sangat matang. Kenapa mendadak ia ingin membatalkannya? Tetapi, setelah diberi nasihat oleh Inoichi yang membuatnya menangis terharu, akhirnya Ino kembali merubah pikirannya. /Bad Summary. RnR please?


Daddy's Advice

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired by 'Malam Sebelum Pernikahan Nobita', Doraemon © Fujiko F. Fujio

Warning: OOC, (maybe) typos dan yang lainnya. Don't like? Simple. Don't Read.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat sibuk bagi seorang Yamanaka Ino. Selain mengurus toko bunga keluarganya, ia juga disibukkan dengan mengurus buket bunga pengantin, gedung resepsi, gaun pengantin, dan segala tetek bengek lainnya yang berhubungan dengan itu.

Ya, gadis pirang itu akan menikah, lebih tepatnya lusa.

Pria beruntung yang mendapatkan hatinya adalah Shimura Sai, pria yang terkenal sering mengumbar senyum palsu seantero Konoha itu tidak jauh beda dengan Ino, ia juga disibukkan dengan urusan bisnis dan pernikahannya.

Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Ino akan serius mempercayai Sai sebagai partnernya berumah tangga kelak. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi Ino dikenal sebagai cewek _playgirl_ yang suka gonta-ganti pasangan dan pendapat itu dibantah oleh sahabat dari TK sekaligus rivalnya, Haru.. ehm, Uchiha Sakura.

Ino sangat mengingat reaksi para sahabatnya ketika Ino memberitahu bahwa dia akan mengganti status _in a relationship_nya menjadi _married_. Apalagi reaksi gadis berkepala pink itu.

_Ketika Ino mengatakan kalau ia akan menikah, secara refleks Sakura menggebrak meja dan berdiri. _

_BRAKK_

_"APA! Kau? Menikah dengan dia?!" Sakura menunjuk Sai yang sedang memakan ramen dengan anteng._

_"Memangnya kenapa sih _forehead_? Biasa aja deh. Reaksiku saat kau akan menikah dengan Sasuke saja aku tidak seperti itu."_

_"Iya, tapi kau menjatuhkan piring keramik kesayangan Dei-nii dan kau diamuknya selama seminggu kan?" sindir Tenten. Ino hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan nyengir tak berdosa._

_"Aku hanya tidak menyangka _Pig_, lalu, mau kau kemanakan Idate, Temujin, Gaara, Kiba, Genma-sensei, Orochi-sense.. aduh!" Sakura langsung dihadiahi jitakan dari Ino._

_"Untuk dua terakhir aku protes! Aku tidak mau dibunuh Shizune-sensei dan aku tidak pernah dekat dengat ular tua bangka itu!" jeritnya._

_Sakura menutup telinganya. "Aduh, santai saja bicaranya!"_

_Naruto memberi selamat dengan riang gembira dan merangkul Hinata. "Wah, selamat ya Ino! Aku dan Hinata pasti akan datang kesana, iya kan Hinata-chan!"_

_Hinata yang kaget karena tiba-tiba dirinya dirangkul oleh Naruto menjawab dengan terbata-bata. "I-iya, Na-Naruto-kun, selamat ya Ino-chan," ucap Hinata dengan muka semerah tomat. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata menahan dirinya agar tidak pingsan. Untung Neji tidak ada disana karena ada rapat mendadak, jika tidak pasti Naruto sudah dijadikan sup._

_Ino mencubit pipi merah Hinata dengan gemas dan langsung dimarahi Naruto._

_"Ah, sudahlah. Makan saja sepuasnya, ini semua ditraktir Sai kok!" Ino menunjuk Sai tanpa dosa. Sai yang kaget karena dia yang akan membayar semua itu melayangkan tatapan protes pada Ino, mengingat porsi makan Naruto dan Chouji yang barbar pasti langsung membuat dompetnya kurus._

_Naruto menumpuk mangkuk ramen kedua di sampingnya dan menepuk punggung Sai dengan keras. "Kau baik sekali, Sai! Paman, aku tambah dua porsi ramen asin jumbo!"_

_"Pwamwan, awku pwesan empwat mwangkwong lwagih!" ucap Chouji yang sedang memakan ramen keempatnya._

_Sai yang mendengar pesanan Naruto dan Chouji hanya menatap nanar dompet kesayangannya._

"Sedang apa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu? Memikirkan malam pertama ya?" goda putra sulung keluarga Yamanaka kepada adiknya.

"Apa sih!" Ino meninju pelan bahu kakak satu-satunya itu dengan wajah memerah. "Aku hanya ingat kejadian ketika aku memberi informasi kalau aku akan menikah, reaksi _forehead_ sangat diluar dugaanku," katanya sambil menahan tawa.

"Hah, dasar. Omong-omong, kau suka dengan desain bajuku itu? Kukira kau tidak akan memakainya."

"Kau bercanda! Modelnya bagus sekali, aku suka. Onii-chan memang sangat tahu seleraku."

"Ah, Ino, nanti beritahu Sai aku akan mengadakan acara makan malam di rumah kita. Suruh dia dan Danzou datang jam 7," suara berat menginterupsi percakapan duo kakak adik cerewet itu.

"Baik, Tou-san!" jawab Ino dengan ceria.

Inoichi tersenyum hangat. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun itu, Ino. Sai sangat beruntung bisa memiliki putriku ini." Ino hanya menunduk malu-malu mendengar komentar ayahnya.

Deidara memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar pembicaraan antara bapak anak itu. "Tou-san, aku mau bertemu dengan Akatsuki dulu, Tou-san mau ikut?" tawar Deidara.

"Baiklah. Ino, Tou-san tinggal dulu ya."

Ino mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum manis. "Oke Tou-san!"

.

.

.

"Ino! Sai dan Danzou-jiisan sudah datang! Cepat turun!" teriak Deidara sambil menggedor pintu kamar Ino. Tak lama setelah itu, Ino membuka pintunya dengan wajah kesal.

"Dei-nii, bagaimana?" tanya Ino meminta pendapat kakak pirangnya sambil memutar-mutar pelan badannya sehingga dress ungu selutut itu turut mengikuti gerakan Ino. Deidara memang mempunyai selera _fashion_ yang bagus, maka karena itu Ino selalu meminta pendapatnya tentang pakaian yang akan dikenakannya.

Deidara menyeret tangan Ino. "Itu cocok, ayo!"

"Sabar! Pendapat macam apa itu? Ayolah Onii-chan, aku tidak mau tampil mengecewakan Sai-kun dan Danzou-jiisan," Ino mempraktekkan jurus _puppy eyes_ terampuhnya. Deidara menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Ino yang sedang berbinar-binar dengan teliti.

"Tambahkan saja kalung yang baru kau beli kemarin, itu sudah cukup, tidak perlu berlebihan."

Ino kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan tersenyum girang seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan permen. "Ini bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sempurna. Ya sudah, ayo! Kasihan mereka sudah lama menunggu kau di bawah."

.

.

.

Acara makan malam telah selesai, sekarang saatnya acara bincang-bincang ringan dengan dua orang tamu sekaligus calon besanan.

"Sai, aku memohon padamu dengan sangat, tolong jaga putriku yang cerewet ini dengan sangat baik. Jangan biarkan dia terluka sedikitpun. Dia adalah titipan yang sangat berharga dari mendiang istriku. Jadi kumohon jaga dia," pinta Inoichi.

"Awas kalau kau membuatnya menangis atau lecet sesenti saja, kupastikan adik kecil ini kutarik kembali darimu," ancam Deidara.

Kepala Ino tersentak begitu mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir ayah dan kakaknya. Hatinya berdesir. Ino menatap ayah dan kakaknya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu yakin kakak dan ayahnya mengucapkan itu karena mereka sangat sayang kepadanya. Mereka tidak mau ia terluka. Tentu saja, mengingat bahwa dia hanya satu-satunya perempuan di keluarga kecil itu, anak terakhir pula, sudah pasti semua perhatian dari dua laki-laki yang sangat disayanginya itu hanya tertuju padanya.

Ino menunduk. Sekelumit perasaan sesak menyelimuti hati Ino. Mengapa dari awal ia tidak memikirkan hal ini? Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan ayah dan kakaknya hidup berdua saja. Setelah agak lama bergelut dengan pemikirannya, akhirnya ia membuat sebuah keputusan. Ino merasa ini keputusan yang agak berat, bukan, sangat berat. Tapi apa salahnya mengungkapkannya sekarang sebelum terlambat. Sekali-kali tak ada salahnya bersikap egois.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan sekonyong-konyong memeluk ayah dan kakaknya dari belakang. Inoichi dan Deidara yang kaget karena tiba-tiba dipeluk dan nyaris ditulikan dengan tangisan histeris Ino bingung, begitu pula dengan Danzou dan Sai.

"Ino, kau kenapa, nak?" tanya Inoichi sambil mengelus kepala anaknya.

"Imouto, kenapa menangis? Apa kami bicara sesuatu yang menyakiti hatimu?" pertanyaan Deidara dijawab dengan gelengan kencang dari Ino.

"Hiks.. hiks.. aku tidak jadi menikah saja! Huaaaa!" tangisan Ino semakin histeris, ia semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya kepada kedua laki-laki yang tercekik itu.

JEGEER

Bagaikan petir di siang hari, Inoichi, Danzou, Deidara dan Sai sangat kaget mendengar itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai tidak percaya. Padahal semua hal mengenai pernikahan ini sudah disiapkan dengan sangat matang, kenapa tiba-tiba gadisnya ini ingin membatalkan semuanya?

"Hiks.. Sai-kun, a-aku.. aku.. hiks, aku.."

Inoichi mengelus pelan punggung anak terakhirnya itu. "Tenangkan dulu dirimu, baru ceritakan pada kami," katanya seraya tersenyum bijak.

Ino menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya berulang kali sampai dirinya sedikit tenang.

"Tou-san, Dei-niichan, aku tidak mau meninggalkan kalian, nanti kalau aku tinggal di rumah Sai, yang memasak siapa? Yang mengurus rumah siapa? Yang membukakan pintu kalau Tou-san pulang malam sehabis mencari bibit bunga siapa? Yang menjaga toko bunga siapa? Yang memberiku nasihat siapa? Yang aku bisa minta pendapat soal pakaianku siapa? Kalau ternyata aku tidak hidup bahagia seperti dulu bagaimana? Aku tidak mau meninggalkan kalian! Kalian harus tinggal bersamaku! Huaaaa!"

Sekarang mereka semua paham kenapa putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka ini tiba-tiba ingin membatalkan pernikahannya dengan cucu Shimura Danzou ini.

"Ino..," panggil ayahnya. Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan menampilkan wajah yang bercucuran air mata. Inoichi menyibakkan poni panjang Ino dan mengusap matanya yang masih dibasahi air mata.

"Ehm, sebenarnya Tou-san juga tidak rela kalau Ino akan meninggalkan Tou-san dan Deidara secepat ini. Jujur, awalnya Tou-san khawatir saat mengatakan kalau Ino berpacaran dengan Sai. Tou-san cemas, siapa dia? Apa dia anak baik-baik? Apa dia sama dengan mantan-mantanmu yang pernah menyakiti hatimu dulu?" Inoichi tersenyum saat menatap Sai yang terdiam.

"Tapi setelah Tou-san mengetahui bahwa Sai adalah cucu Danzou-san, Tou-san tidak meragukan dia lagi. Cucu seorang Shimura Danzou pasti dididik olehnya dengan sangat baik, dan Tou-san tambah yakin saat Sai datang untuk melamarmu secara sah di depan Tou-san. Matanya memancarkan keseriusan yang sangat dalam. Dan karena Tou-san masih sedikit ragu, maka Tou-san pernah meminta bantuan anikimu untuk memantau kalian dari jauh, dan Dei melaporkan kalau Sai tidak bertindak macam-macam padamu. Itu Tou-san beri nilai plus, karena ada beberapa lelaki yang justru memanfaatkan keadaan untuk melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya. Tou-san yakin Sai bisa membahagiakanmu, Ino."

"Tapi, kalau kau meminta untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini, keputusan itu ada di tanganmu, Tou-san tidak memaksamu untuk menikah dengan Sai. Tidak. Tou-san akan mendukung segala keputusanmu yang akan membuatmu bahagia, karena jika dirimu dan Dei bahagia, Tou-san juga akan bahagia. Cukup sesederhana itu."

Air mata Ino kini tambah turun dengan deras. Ia memeluk ayahnya dengan sangat erat dan kembali menangis histeris, seakan ia akan pergi ke negara nun jauh meninggalkan ayah tercintanya. Deidara meminta izin pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar —sebenarnya untuk menghapus air matanya dan menangis terharu disana—.

"Jadi bagaimana, Ino? Masih mau menikah dengan cucuku ini?" tanya Danzou dengan nada jenaka.

Ino mengusap air matanya. Ia mengambil tisu banyak-banyak dan mengusap mata dan hidungnya. Ia tersenyum kecil kepada Danzou dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sai tersenyum lega. Beban yang dirasakannya di pundak seakan diangkat begitu saja. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika Ino serius dengan ucapannya.

Inoichi memencet hidung Ino yang merah dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Jangan begitu memikirkan perkataan Tou-san tadi, itu malah akan menambah beban pikiranmu. Tou-san tidak ingin anak Tou-san stress. Itu tadi hanya naluri seorang ayah yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya yang akan menjadi Nyonya Shimura ini."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Aaah Tou-san, rambutku kan sudah kusisir rapi, masa diacak-acak begitu!"

"Kalau urusan pekerjaan rumah, jangan khawatir! Aku akan membagi dua urusan rumah dengan Tou-san agar adil. Untuk urusan memasak, begini-begini aku bisa memasak loh! Kalau tidak sempat, mungkin aku bisa minta tolong kepada Konan atau Hana untuk memasakkan makanan. Yah, walaupun itu akan menyita waktu mereka dengan Pein dan Itachi," ucap Deidara yang tiba-tiba merangkul Ino dari belakang.

"Yang penting Tou-san ingin melihat banyak Shimura kecil yang berkeliaran di sekitar Tou-san. Hahahahaha! Aku tidak sabar dipanggil dengan sebutan jii-san."

"Wah, tidak terasa sebentar lagi aku akan mempunyai cicit!" ujar Danzou sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sai.

"Cepat beri aku keponakan! Kalau bisa yang banyak!"

"Memangnya gampang memberi kalian cucu, cicit dan keponakan! Kalian enak tinggal terima jadi, aku harus sakit-sakit dulu!" protes Ino.

"Kan kau yang merasakannya, bukan kami," ledek Deidara yang menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Ino.

"Deidara-nii!"

.

.

4 tahun kemudian

"Jii-chan, jii-chan, ini bunga apa? Kok walnanya melah? Telus ada jalum-jalumnya lagi! Namanya apa, jiican?" tanya anak kecil yang ada di pangkuan Inoichi antusias.

Inoichi membelai kepala anak itu dengan sayang. "Itu namanya bunga mawar, Mishima."

Klining klining

"Ojii-chan! Ada yang mau beli bunga! Ojii-chan!" teriak anak bernama Mishima itu seraya menunjuk-nunjuk pintu.

"Iya iya, hahahaha, itu kan Kaa-sanmu, Mishima."

Mata Mishima membulat dan ia langsung meloncat kearah Ino. "Kaa-chan!"

Ino menggendong anak beriris hitam itu. "Apa Mishima-kun merepotkanmu, Tou-san?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak. Dia sangat membantuku, kalau mendengar bunyi lonceng, dia akan berteriak memanggilku. Ia juga penasaran sekali dengan bunga-bunga yang ada disini. Kadang ia suka melayani pelanggan seperti sudah ahli saja. Kau anak pintar," puji Inoichi sambil mengelus rambut pirang cucu tersayangnya yang tersenyum senang.

"Mishima!"

"Dei-jichaaan!" Mishima melompat turun dari gendongan Ino dan memeluk kaki Deidara.

Deidara menggendongnya dan melemparkan tubuh Mishima keatas dan menangkapnya lagi. Mishima menjerit-jerit girang.

Inoichi yang tidak melihat menantunya pun bertanya, "Mana Sai?"

"Sai sedang pergi memberitahu yang lain, Tou-san!" jawab Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Memberitahu apa?"

"Aku hamil lagi, Tou-san! Keinginan Tou-san melihat banyak Shimura kecil akan terwujud!" jawabnya seraya mengusap-usap perutnya yang masih rata.

"Michi bakal punya adek dong, Deidala-jichan," pamer Mishima yang ada di gendongan Deidara. "Pas tau Michi bakal punya adek, Danzou jii-chama langcung mukul bahunya tou-chan gitu, kan kacian tou-channya," ujarnya sambil menampilkan ekspresi sedih.

"Jadi, kau tidak menyesal jadi menikah dengan Sai kan, Nyonya Shimura? Tou-san, siapa sih yang dulu pernah menangis-nangis agar dibatalkan pernikahannya?" ledek Deidara. Ino menahan amarahnya dan Inoichi hanya tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu anak perempuannya.

"Ahahaha, oh iya, coba praktekkan caramu melayani pelanggan yang akan membeli bunga, kan tadi ji-chan tidak lihat, ceritanya ji-chan yang akan jadi tamunya," ujar Deidara kepada Mishima.

Dan hari ini, toko bunga Yamanaka dipenuhi dengan tawa dari keempat manusia berambut pirang yang sedang melihat tingkah lucu dari anak, keponakan dan cucu tercinta mereka. Hanya menunggu waktu lagi, toko bunga ini akan semakin ramai dengan Shimura lain yang akan muncul dalam hitungan bulan ini.

.

.

.

.

End

* * *

Halo, minna! Panggil saja saya Acan. Author yang masih newbie dan butuh kritik serta saran dari para senpai sekalian, tapi kritiknya jangan terlalu pedas ya ^^

Alur cerita ini terinspirasi saat saya membaca komik bersejarah dari jaman bocah dan filmnya masih setia mengisi hari minggu pagi, Doraemon (Reader: kan udah ditulis diatas! *plak*). Komik doraemonnya yang "Cerita Spesial Doraemon: Nobita Graffiti".

Jujur saya nangis pas baca bab Malam Sebelum Pernikahan Nobita dan menulis cerita ini -_-v Author merinding dan meneteskan air mata lagi pada saat membaca kalimat di halaman paling belakang, bagian Komentar, "Di dalam cerita itu, pada saat ayah Shizuka menasihati Shizuka, sebenarnya pada saat yang sama dia juga menilai Nobita. Tanpa memikirkan kedudukan dan nama besar, sangat manusiawi, justru hal yang paling luar biasa mempunyai rasa kasih sayang kepada sesama manusia."

Dan, taraa! Dari bab dan kalimat itulah cerita ini muncul dalam pikiran author XD

Ya itulah curcol singkat dari author gaje ini. Dan jangan lupa untuk review ya minna :3

Sekian cuap-cuap tidak penting dari saya. Akhir kata, papay minna!

Arigatou :D


End file.
